The Power of Aura and Technology
by DDR Survivor
Summary: The most powerful scientist in the world, Veta, and her PorygonZ save Sir Aaron, just in time when he gives some of his aura to save the Tree of Beginning. A whole new adventure unfolds when Sir Aaron is sent to the future just like Lucario. Ch. 2 now up!
1. Sir Aaron, the Executable

(It was a beautiful day in the year 2007. Birds were singing, bees were buzzing, buizels were swimming, and Veta's laboratory was humming.)

Veta: Ah! I love the smell of data processing in the morning! How about you, Porygon2?

Porygon2: (makes happy beeping noises)

(Veta was a genius woman who created many incredible inventions using technology. She also created her very own Porygon. Porygon told Veta that he always wanted to be a real Pokemon, living in the real world. To grant her best friend's wish, she upgraded Porygon into Porygon2 so he can travel in empty space (the real world) and created her latest invention.)

Veta: Porygon2, I am about to activate the VirtualRealityDX. Are you ready?

Porygon2: (makes excited happy beeping noises)

Veta: Alright! Heeeeeeeeeeeeere we go!

(Veta turns on the VirtualRealityDX, types in some code, and pushes a big red button. A big flash of light swallows the lab and instantly, Porygon2 appears in front of Veta's eyes, not on her computer screen.)

Veta: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! We did it! You're a real Pokemon now! You're dream has come true!

Porygon2: (very happy beeping noises)

(Just then, Veta hears a beeping sound coming from another computer, which was connected to a time flower.)

Veta: Wow, my time flower experiment is coming along nicely, too! This is my lucky day! (notices something on the screen) Hey, what's that?

(Veta sees the past, about 1000 years back, from her monitor. It shows Sir Aaron saving the Tree of Beginning with his aura and his life.)

Veta: Hey, that's Sir Aaron! Like from History class!

Porygon2: (roles eyes)

Veta: You know what, Porygon2? I got a great idea! Let's test out that new time machine I made last Tuesday, transfer Sir Aaron's data into my computer, and use the VirtualRealityDX, which will save his life!

Porygon2: (makes "I'm not sure that's a good idea" beeps)

Veta: Oh please, you worry too much. C'mon Porygon2, it'll be fun!

Porygon2: …

(Veta and Porygon2 go to the time machine and activate it, Veta programmed it so it would send them to the exact location of Sir Aaron. They soon find themselves seeing Sir Aaron almost gone forever.)

Veta: Now Porygon2! Activate data transfer device!

(Porygon2 activates the data transfer device. Sir Aaron gets a glimpse of the two and gives a "What the…?" look. Nearly at the speed of light, Sir Aaron was transferred to Veta's main computer, safe and sound. Don't worry, though. The Tree of Beginning was also saved! Just enough aura was given to save it.)

Veta: Yay! We did it!

Porygon2: (makes happy, yet unsure beeping noises)

Veta: Let's go home and have some Hot Pockets!

(Just then, Porygon2 gives off a big flash of light. Instantly, Veta sees Porygon2 in the form of Porygon-Z.)

Veta: Woah! I thought that disc with the new program I made wasn't going to work! What happened?!

Porygon-Z: (makes a "dunno" beep)

Veta: Wait a minute…I wonder if that tree had something to do with it. Do you think…maybe...?

Porygon-Z: (makes unsure beeping noises)

Veta: Well, I'll study it later. Let's go home for now!

(Veta and Porygon-Z send themselves back to Veta's lab. Veta is satisfied when she sees her monitor displaying a little icon called "SirAaron.exe")

Veta: See, Porygon-Z? Sir Aaron is safe and sound in my computer!

Porygon-Z: (makes "Fine, whatever…" beeping noises)

Veta: I'm going to bring Sir Aaron back to the real world in a little bit. But first…Hot Pockets!

DDRSurvivor: That's it for Chapter 1! Please R&R!


	2. Danger in the Computer

One sun-shining day, Ash, Lucario, and everyone else were traveling along the road, until they reach a hot spring. Everyone except Lucario decides to take a dip.  
Lucario flashes back to the day he and Sir Aaron were at the hot spring, which turns Lucario a very sad, lonely little Pokemon. Pretty soon, Ash sees a time flower.

Ash: Ooooh! Look at the pretty, shiney, sparkley thingy! I'm gonna go pick it like a booger!

Ash climbs the cliff where the time flower is planted. He eventually picks it (like a booger), but looses his balance and falls in the water.  
Everyone's attention turns to Ash and the time flower.

May: Oooh! What is that thing?

Ash: Don't know, but it sure is pretty and fun to pick! (-)

Lucario: That's a time flower!

Everyone: ...What?!

Lucario takes a look at the time flower and touches it. It instantly reveals Sir Aaron is about to save the Tree of Beginning.  
He is suffering from the Tree of Beginning draining his energy. Lucario and the others watch the scene in horror, until a bright flash of light engulfs the time-flower-vision.  
Pretty soon, Sir Aaron is seen no more, and the Tree of Beginning was saved.

Lucario: Whaaa...?! What happened?!

Brock: Did...did Sir Aaron really save the Tree of Beginning?

Lucario: ...No...

Everyone: ...Wha...?

Lucario: ...There's something very strange about that light. Aura just doesn't behave that way!! (senses something) Wha--!

Ash: What is it?

Lucario: ...It's Sir Aaron!! I sense his aura!!

Lucario dashes off to follow the aura. Ash and the others hop into the truck and drive off to follow.

* * *

About one, heavenly, hot-pocket-filled hour later, Veta has arrived into the lab to check on SirAaron.exe. She sees him on her screen,  
bashing the glass from the other side with his puny pixelated hands.

Veta: Hello, Sir Aaron. Wecome to my laboratory!!

Sir Aaron: WHO ARE YOU?! LET ME OUT!!

Veta: Don't shout, it's not nice. Ahem My name is Veta Xtrema, the most powerful scientist in the world! And this is my Porygon-Z!

Porygon: Beep-beep! (Greetings!)

Veta: And I just saved your life!

Sir Aaron: (starts panicking) Oh, well thank you, Miss Xtrema. Now if you be so kind, could you PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Veta: ...What's the magic word?

Sir Aaron: I have no time for this nonsense!! Let me out!!

Veta: ...

Sir Aaron: Siiiiiiiigh Pleeeeeeeeease...

Veta: ...Well, I was thinking "Q-tip," but that'll do.

Veta starts typing some info in the computer. She is just about to push the button, until...

Sir Aaron: EEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Virus: Heh heh heh!

Veta: Wha--!! Oh, man!! Not now!! Please not now!!

The virus takes away Sir Aaron into the deep, dark regions of the digital world. Just then, Lucario finally followed Sir Aaron's aura into the lab.  
He bursts in the lab, allong with Ash and the others.

Porygon: Beep-beep-beep!! (Intruders!!)

Veta: Hey, who are you!!

Lucario: Where's Sir Aaron!! He's in here!! (points to the computer) Right in that glowing box!

Veta: Well...he's in there all right. And that glowing box is something called a "computer." Everything inside it is completely digital--including Sir Aaron.

Lucario: WHAT?! Why did you do that?!

Veta: To save his life, you simpleton!

Lucario: ...Who are you?

Veta: I am Veta Xtrema, the most powerful scientist in the world.

Lucario: Well then, Veta, can you release Sir Aaron from the dreaded, glowing evil box you call a computer?

Veta: Well, I WAS. Unfortunately, a computer virus has taken him hostage.

Lucario: (very scared) W-What?! What's this "computer virus" you speak of?!

Veta: A computer virus can do many terrible things to a computer. The one who took Sir Aaron might delete him, control his mind and make him his puppet, or...

Lucario: So, you save his life, only to put him in danger again?! YOU MONSTER!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO SIR AARON?!

Veta: Relax!! Don't get your aura-sensing-head-thingies in a knot. There is one solution! We must go inside the computer and destroy the virus before it destroys Sir Aaron!

Brock: ...Why? Couldn't you just put some kind of antivirus in it or something?

Veta: Well, yeah, but the antivirus might destroy Sir Aaron, thinking he's a virus, too.

Lucario: So, how are we supposed to fit into that evil box?

Veta: (Directs everyone to follow her) Come.

Veta leads Lucario and the others to the Virtual Reality DX. Veta orders everyone to step inside it. Lucario hesitates, because it looks like a giant  
Gyrados that's going to eat him. Veta pushes Lucario in, because she's growing impatient. Veta tells Porygon-Z to activate the Virtual Reality DX.  
A big flash of light appears, and everyone, including Porygon-Z enter the digital world inside Veta's computer. Lucario looks around in amazement and shock,  
then notices something very terrifying to him.

Lucario: W-What's going on?! I can't sense any aura!! This is impossible!!

Veta: I believe this is because aura exists only in physical matter. The digital world is not, it's made of 1s and 0s. You, me, and everyone else here have been digitized.  
We are no longer physical matter.

Lucario: (looks at his pixelated hands in horror)

Veta: ...Um, yeah. It'll take some getting used to.


End file.
